gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers LG film series
The Power Rangers LG film series is currently consisting a planned 3-film trilogy series created by Anthony Marsh, Jr , emponyously based on [http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers:_Lost_Galaxy Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ]. However, the films have nothing to do with the actual TV series itself. The first film to begin with it is Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena , which was released on June 10, 2011. Following The Rise of Trakeena, after it will be released, Saban, Anthony Marsh, Jr, and Paramount planned to produce two films back to back and the sequels involved that were suppose to be soon in production were the film adaptation of the Galactic Military Police Defenders Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders (film) comic book series and'' Vanguard which was worked out twice. ''Galactic Military Police Defenders ''and Vanguard were set for releases for 2013 and 2014, but both projects were later canceled due to the critical and box-office performance of The Rise of Trakeena. Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground , a planned reboot of PRLG, is currently in pre-development and is set for 2014 to accommidate and commemorate the 15th Anniversary of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Paramount continues to plan on making more future films, continuing the Power Rangers' adventures. Film Series The Power Rangers Lost Galaxy/LG films are being distributed by Paramount Pictures, the primary studio company holding Viacom. The films are also being produced by Power Rangers' creator Haim Saban , Saban Brands, inc., and SCG Power Rangers productions. ''The Rise of Trakeena was directed by Bryan Spicer, who was previously the director of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Galactic Underground ''will not be directed by Spicer. Instead, its director was confirmed that Anthony Marsh, Jr , a longtime Power Ranger fanactic, will starting shooting the rebooted fanfilm. 'Debut film' Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena ''(2011) main article: Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena is an origin story, showing the rise of the evil insectoid bug-queen Trakeena . In terms of characterization, Tony Marshall ( Tobey Maguire ) and AJ Weems ( Anthony Marsh, Jr ) are newcomers to the Power Ranger team, providing the audience's point-of-view. Trakeena ( Amy Miller -Rolle) is demented as she begins to seek revenge on the 4 main Rangers leaving Tony (as the 2nd Generation Red Galaxy Ranger) behind, luring him to her lost interest of love. She is also in mind-control, mainly (due to the end of the Lost Galaxy season, when she was destroyed by the Red Ranger in his armored battlized form in Journey's End, pt. 3) she is diagnosed with Schizophrenia, and is consided a "demented dame". Trakeena, according to Marsh's point-of-view, is also claimed as''' "The Queen of Darkness". The movie is mostly focusing on Tony Marshall, fulfilling his destiny as the Red Ranger, as he must make two choices, in favor of Trakeena's wicked desires: Live or Die a hero, or see himself long enough to become a villain. The epic battle for Terra Venture has begun and the Power Rangers must face these brutal and engaging challenges that the evil demented insectile villainess has created as she lures the Red Ranger multiple times while enforcing him to join her coming "'''Master Race" of insectiods, aliens, robots, and mutants. This will have to be a choice Tony will have to face, even the enemy within himself. The Rise of Trakeena is a fanfilm mainly and loosely based on the second half of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy , the seventh season of the Power Rangers TV series that involved in using footage, props, costumes, and story material from the 1998 and 22nd season of the Japanese Tokusatsu Super Sentai series Seijuu Sentai Gingaman . This is the first Power Rangers movie, however, NOT related to the TV show, to not feature none of the show's cast members or their original characters involved in this film, instead, this film has an annual cast and story. The film also spawned an annual suit design that initally began with Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, along with an annual cast and story. 'Cancelled Films' ''Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders'' (film) ' main article: Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders (film) Based on the enponymous long-running comic book title, Power Rangers LG: ''Galactic Military Police Defenders will feature a non-human villain who will be the first Anthony Marsh-produced Power Rangers fan-created villain, obviously, it was confirmed that the villain is spawning a costume of one of the mutants from [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers:_Time_Force Power Rangers: Time Force ], Mister Mechanu - who appeared in the TF episode Undercover Rangers . The voice actor for this character will be announced in June 2011. Instead of using the mutant's actual name, Marsh will rename him as Lord Metarex .General Havoc , a villain from Power Rangers: Turbo, will make his very first theatrical appearence. '''Joseph Gordon-Levitt' '(G.I. Joe, 500 Days of Summer) will voice him. With Havoc in the new film, it is possble for Marsh to include footage of him from Turbo's [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Carranger Carranger ''counterpart]. Captain Mutiny and Barbarax are confirmed to return for the sequel. Since Marsh felt exhaused using the same fight sequences from PRLG's Gingaman counterpart, He will begin collecting only zord and monster stock/fight footages from [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers:_Lightspeed_Rescue ''Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue ]'s Sentai counterpart. GoGo-V Prior to the declined promotion for 2011's Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena , Saban has decided to have Paramount Pictures to develop a reboot sequel to the first film. Due to the promotion for The Rise of Trakeena being declined, a sequel has been in discussion. When Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena was in a struggling production stage (lasting 5 1/2 months of filming), Paramount announced that the sequel should be a reboot (dubbed as a "Requel", according to producer Lorenzo di Bonaventura) to this film. Still, some of the film's actors would return for it but Amy Rolle (Trakeena) and Shannon Spruill (Gwen McQueen/Pink Ranger) will not. James Vanderbilt and Skip Woods would continue as screenwriters for this series with the addition of Scott Rosenberg and Akiva Goldsman teaming up with Vanderbilt and Woods to write it. Bryan Spicer said he would return to direct the new Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy requel film. This requel wasl set for a Summer 2012 release. Despite TNA Wrestling releasing Spruill (Daffney) in March 2011, Spruill will not appear in future installments as Gwen McQueen in the PRLG reboot sequel Galactic Military Police Defenders. Rolle is also not returning, due to her promotion for this film being shunned (in these cases: declined). Since she will not play Trakeena in Marsh's next Power Rangers LG film, she is planning on working on Marsh's side-project films that are not related to Power Rangers and may return being the lead singer and vocalist for Marsh's metal band The Scorpion Screamers. However, Rolle is repraising Trakeena for the aforementioned spin-off film of her character. The spin-off will start work in November 2011. Marsh created the spin-off film's title after the villain's campaign, it is entitled Trakeena: The Queen of Darkness (film) . However, Tobey Maguire has expressed interest in returning as Tony Marshall for this requel, even though Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena's promotion rates went downhill while filming the movie's second half of its story. Charlie Murphy, Rider Strong, Kristen Bell, and Anthony Marsh, Jr. will return for future installments but there were plans on dropping Marsh from playing his A.J. Weems character and rather have him as creative consultant. It was also announced that Sienna Miller (who was suppose to appear in the first film) will play Gwen McQueen in Spruill's absence. Despite Miller's career in film down in the ratings (due to her negative reaction by critics, audiences, and fans about her performance as The Baroness in G.I. Joe), Marsh decided to make Miller's repraisal of Gwen to have a small role and "I think I want her to appear in 3 scenes and that's it, it's back to going to broadway bitch!" Hilary Shepard Turner , a former'' [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers:_Turbo ''Power Rangers: Turbo cast] member, was in negoiations to play Trakeena for the sequel, if optional.In May 2011, it was confirmed that Turner will not partake the continuing repraisal of the villain, instead she will play twin villainess roles - Desiree and Dixie , who are Divatox wannabes. Galactic Military Police Defenders will also feature a non-human villain who will be the first Anthony Marsh-produced Power Rangers fan-created villain, obviously, it was confirmed that the villain is spawning a costume of one of the mutants from [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers:_Time_Force Power Rangers: Time Force ], Mister Mechanu - who appeared in the TF episode Undercover Rangers . The voice actor for this character will be announced in June 2011. Instead of using the mutant's actual name, Marsh renamed him as Lord Megatron (NOTE: Do NOT get confused with the Transformers character- Megatron, the Decepticon leader)It was later confirmed as Lord Metarex .General Havoc , a villain from Power Rangers: Turbo, will make his very first theatrical appearence. Joseph Gordon-Levitt (G.I. Joe, 500 Days of Summer) will voice him. With Havoc in the new film, it is possble for Marsh to include footage of him from Turbo's [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Carranger Carranger counterpart]. Captain Mutiny and Barbarax are confirmed to return for the sequel. Since Marsh felt exhaused using the same fight sequences from PRLG's Gingaman counterpart, He will begin collecting only zord and monster stock/fight footages from [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers:_Lightspeed_Rescue Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue ]'s GoGo-V counterpart. The sequel would be set two and a half years after the first film, The Power Rangers are up for the challenge against a new menace rather than Trakeena. Villains from different galaxies such as Captain Mutiny , General Havoc , and the Dark Galaxy's original ruler, Lord Metarex unite to plan an evil scheme/plot upon Earth, and a differently constructed Terra Venture space colony -Terra Venture XB-800- as it is wreaked upon newly destruction. Also set two and a half after it, A.J. Weems (Anthony Marsh, Jr) is having some difficult issues, balancing his duties as a Ranger and attending college. Although, he graduated High School in the previous film, he is having problems maintaining his Ranger duties. If this continues, he may end up quitting the team since he can't balance this struggling mantle. ''Power Rangers LG: Vanguard main article: Power Rangers LG: Vanguard 'Power Rangers LG: Vanguard' was also an upcoming and planned superhero sci-fi/fantasy fanfilm currently in early pre-development. It was going to be the third installment of the series set for a planned 2014 release (after Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders (film) ''- for 2013), but the first of a rebooted PRLG film continuty will a different cast and director. In addition to this film being a reboot within a currently planned trilogy, Saban Brands decided to make more films, continuing the Power Rangers' adventures. Although, Marsh's fanfic era of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ''still carries the themes of its Super Sentai counterpart, Seijuu Sentai Gingaman , it's secondary Sentai counterpart has been announced to include action footage and some props from the 2010 Super Sentai series Tensou Sentai Goseiger - which will be adapted as the 20th Anniversary season of Power Rangers by Saban in 2012. ''Power Rangers LG: Vanguard would also include a much younger cast to play the Rangers. Shadowborg, Tenaya 7, and Camille were new villain additions for the third film. For the role of Tenaya, Marsh chose Jenna Dewan , who is set to appear in his romantic-comedy wedding film Big Day. For the voice role of Shadowborg ( a character from Big Bad Beetleborgs, which was also Saban's American adapt of the B-Fighter series), Vernon Wells , who appeared as Tony Marshall's deceased father, would voice him. Charlie Murphy, Kristen Bell, and Rider Strong have not been renewed for their contracts to appear in the third film since Marsh decided to release them after he and Spicer will complete filming the second PRLG film. Masked Rider, a non-canonical character of the Power Rangers, mainly based on Saban's short-lived American adapt of 1989's Kamen Rider Black RX, will be a guest starring character in the new sequel. Both sequels were confirmed (and once greenlit) to be shot back-to-back and the two films suppose to be released in Summer 2012, rather than having one film in 2013 and the other in 2014, because starting early 2012, the Power Rangers LG film series is currently on hiatus for 2 years prior to Marsh, Saban, and Paramount making a "reboot" film to this Power Rangers sub-continuity. Unlike the actors playing the Power Rangers in the previous films -Tobey Maguire , Kristen Bell , Rider Strong ,Charlie Murphy , and Anthony Marsh, Jr - Vanguard would speciallize a much younger cast to play these Rangers., the actors that were going to be confirmed for the Power Rangers are in their 30s. Ashley Eckstein , who dubbed Wendy Jane and Gwen McQueen in the two movies, and Bow Wow (Shad Moss ) who plays Skip Richards , AJ Weems ' replacement in the canceled film, would though return to repraise their roles with Eckstein making her first, but brief, live appearence as Gwen in the film. Elizabeth Banks was confirmed to portray the series' third incarnation of Trakeena, while Lord Metarex is returning as a recurring villain. She later turned the role down after the two projects were canceled. 'Reboot Series' 'Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground ' main article: Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground 'Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground ' is the current title of the upcoming reboot film of the series, since the Galactic Military Police Defenders and Vanguard films have been stalled during the summer of 2011. Marsh will direct the reboot, but he stated that he will not show his face on any more Power Rangers paper-puppets "because you know what happened the last time for those who didn't know it, my dad didn't liked it because he said it was bad luck." It's direction work is being planned to be given to either Brett Ratner (Rush Hour, X-Men: The Last Stand), Mark Steven Johnson (Daredevil, Ghost Rider), or Rob Bowman. It was announced that Christian Busic (video game creative director of Activision's Call of Duty 2) will co-direct the reboot and the cast consists Jake Gyllenhaal as Tony Marshall , Noelle Beck as Wendy Jane O'Hara , Martin Lawrence as Browne Jones , Marlon Wayans as AJ Weems , and Casey Jon Deidrick Casey Jon Deiedrick as Billy James , with actress Kate Walsh (of ABC's Private Practice) being considered for the villainous role of Trakeena . It was planned by Saban and Marsh that the film should be released in 2014, to accomidate the soon-to-be 15th Anniversary of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy and Marsh's fanfic based-continuity of Lost Galaxy. Filming on the reboot will start Spring 2012. Category:Power Rangers LG film Series Category:PRLG in Other Media Category:PR media productions